Lovesick
by mimeo
Summary: Set during 2x3, Simon confronts Nathan while he is still under the spell of the tattoo.


After opening that red envelope, Simon had tried his hardest to dismiss the odd feelings stirred up in his stomach by what Nathan had written. He considered ignoring the situation entirely, but eventually figured he should at least be courteous enough to inform Nathan that he's barking up the wrong tree.

Which is how he ends up seated on the worn mattress in the community center again after Kelly leaves for the day, hands clasped in his lap as Nathan circles him like a vulture.

"I knew you'd come back. I'm so glad you're ready to ta-"

"No, actually, I've... I'm not..." Simon swallows hard and looks up at the taller boy, at his expectantly raised eyebrows and tender gaze. In a way, he enjoys the attention, but he knows it's entirely wrong. The words to put a stop to it won't come out of him, though. He stares back down at his hands and licks his lips, as he always does when he's nervous.

Nathan drops to the floor and scoots toward him. "I know I'm moving too fast for you. I'm sorry, Simon." Simon looks up with wide, nitid eyes, a bit of sadness in his expression.

"You... said my name..."

"I can say it s'more later if you want." Nathan smirks suggestively. "But come on now, how'm I supposed to keep calm when you keep lookin' at me - " Nathan crawls forward on his knees and reaches out to touch Simon's cheek, stroke his hair, vellicate the back of his neck, try to undo his top two buttons "- with those huge, wet Bambi eyes," he ends his sentence with a moan, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back a bit.

"B-Bambi's eyes are brown."

Nathan blinks at him for a moment, thinking.

"Oh right. Jigglypuff eyes, then." Suddenly he lunges at Simon, pushing him down onto the mattress and slinging his right leg over Simon's waist to pin him.

Simon, predictably, stammers anacoluthically and curls his fists up against his chest in effort to keep some space between them. He can't keep their crotches from touching, though. This can't be good.

Simon flinches away from Nathan's dirty fingernails pawing at his cheek, yelps in alarm as he feels Nathan untuck his shirt and slide his hand up his abdomen. He can feel himself blushing and getting hard, and he thinks that he could probably still stop this, thinks he's probably strong enough to shove Nathan off and over the railing to his death. But he doesn't. He just keeps his eyes clamped shut and tries to forget about his nagging curiosity, the little urge to know what'll happen next.

Nathan answers that query by unzipping Simon's trousers and rubbing his thumb along the v of his hips. Simon cracks open one eye and sees Nathan looming over him, biting his own lower lip and staring - dare he think it - _lovingly_ down.

Nathan can't control himself any longer. He crashes their lips together, muffling a scream from Simon, and wiggles out of his jeans with the help of his free hand, the one not busy with a fistful of Simon's short hair.

"Shhh shh. It's okay, it's alright," Nathan reassures, nuzzling down Simon's neck and inhaling his scent. Lynx Africa, he remembers. His smiles when he momentarily presses his ear to Simon's chest and hears his heart thumping like a scared rabbit's. He tugs Simon's trousers and briefs down off his ass swiftly, then slides down his own black boxerbriefs. Nathan spits into his right hand and curls it around both of their erections, unable to contain his girly little moans at the touch he'd been aching for.

Simon looks down in horror. He feels completely paralyzed, too petrified to fight any more. "What are y- No, no, no, what-" he's silenced by a rough kiss, this time with plenty of tongue, and he tries to ignore how nice Nathan's hand and Nathan's cock feel on his. Nathan's bucking on top of him already, awkward and clumsy, constantly moaning into his mouth.

"Oh god Simon, I love this, isn't this perfect?" he asks, breaking their kiss and pressing their foreheads together as he starts to pump his hand faster. "You're fuckin' gorgeous." He plants a tiny kiss on Simon's temple and runs his other hand along his ribs, under his shirt.

Simon's breathing hard now, unable to lie to himself any more. This_ does_ feel really, really good. Maybe he wants it. Just once. Just now, he doesn't want to stop.

Nathan buries his head in Simon's shoulder and starts gasping, furiously sliding his hand up and down now, pressing down on Simon with all of his weight. He shouts Simon's name once, quick, as he throws his head back, and Simon feels something splatter up onto his dark green dress shirt and pool in his bellybutton. He winces, but tries to relax and enjoy the friction of Nathan's hand, which has not stopped.

The next time Nathan moves in for a kiss, Simon leans up to meet him. He keeps his eyes open, but he tries to reciprocate, to study the feeling of another tongue against his. He's got no rhythm though, doesn't know when to open and shut his mouth, but Nathan is patient with him. The kisses get slower and gentler, and Nathan is doing this wrist-flicking thing and occasionally rubbing the heel of his palm against Simon's balls. He's delighted to hear Simon's labored breathing, and when he quickens his pace, Simon throws his head back and quietly moans. Nathan licks a stripe up his exposed neck and curls his fingers tighter around Simon's cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip every time he gets to it.

It's too much for Simon to handle now. All of his senses seem dulled, his vision unable to focus on anything, his voice failing him more than usual as he loses himself. A chill runs down his spine.

"I-I..." Simon gulps and pants, "I-"

"Yeah I know, love, go on," Nathan growls quietly, still nipping at Simon's neck.

Simon grabs onto Nathan's shoulders as tight as he can, his eyes bulging, biting down on the insides of his cheeks in an effort to quiet his whimpers. He feels his heart in his throat and suddenly he can't stop his spine from arching or his leg from twitching like a dog's. He comes with one shaky thrust accompanied by a little choking sound.

Nathan's still stroking Simon, very very slowly now, gaze darting back and forth between Simon's face and his crotch. He thumbs the now-highly-sensitive tip, making Simon jerk back in shock and try to push him away.

"S-stop. Stop," he begs, catching his breath, and Nathan slides his hand up the shaft one last time before bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. He collapses on top of Simon, hugging him tight and sighing happily before pressing kisses to his neck, wet with sweat and thumping with his pulse.

Simon's eyes are glued to the ceiling, his expression contorted and a bit pained.

"Sooo, was it good for you?" Nathan purrs once he catches his breath, trailing a finger along Simon's collarbone, admiring his nearly pellucid skin and looking up at him through thick fluttering eyelashes.

There's a moment of silence that seems to stretch on forever.

"Yes."


End file.
